Beginning the End
by Drache Madchen
Summary: Marik begins a new life as a high school student in Tokyo, free of his yami at last. But when everyone is thrust into a vicious battle for control of an ancient power, former enemies must unite, or spend eternity in The Shadow Realm.


.::Author's Notes::. 

.::This is an AU fan fiction. Meaning that the story occurs within an alternate universe, namely, my alternate universe. I did this for a couple of reasons, the most important being that I needed to change a few things about the characters for them to fit into the story the way that I want them to. Don't worry, I'm not changing anything really big, and I'll try to keep them as In-Character as possible.

.::I will be using the English spelling for all of the names, and the story itself will be based solely on the dubbed version of the anime. I'm not an expert on Yu-Gi-Oh!, so feel free to correct me if I make any hideous mistakes.

.::All characters used in this story do not belong to me, excepting:

-Subaru

-Others that I will introduce as the story progresses.

.::Chapter 1::.

Sunlight poured unchecked through the window, bathing the room in soft, golden light. The rays fell across her brother's peacefully sleeping face, and Isis smiled to herself as she watched from the door. It had been too long since she had seen her brother so tranquil.

Marik's brow furrowed as the light grew stronger, and finally, one violet eye slid open in response. Yawning, he sat up, stretching languidly. His blonde hair was askew, and irritably he pushed it from his face. Almost immediately sensing his sister's presence, he turned, and saw her watching him, fondness apparent in every feature of her lovely face.

Uncomfortably, the younger sibling turned away, resting his chin on his knees. After so many years of hostility on his part, or more, his yami's part, he had trouble accepting or reciprocating Isis' unselfish love.

She sighed softly, sensing his thoughts, and spoke. "I've prepared breakfast. You'll need to leave soon, or risk being late."

"….Thank you."

His sister didn't reply, but smiled sadly, and left the room. 

Once she was gone, Marik lay back against the pillows, absorbed in his thoughts. He was grateful that she hadn't voiced her concern for him, despite her obvious desire to do so. He knew how she worried, and knew that most of her anxiety stemmed from her love of her younger brother. After everything that Isis had gone through to save him from the darkness of his soul, he hated to cause her still more distress. Day after day he spent in near silence, depression weighing him down and nearly smothering him. And day after day, Isis worried, unable to help the one she most cared for.

//Maybe today will be different//, he thought, glancing at the neatly folded school uniform that lay draped over the back of a chair. Today was the day he began attending high school, with others his age. //Including *them*//, he realized with trepidation, remembering Yugi Mutou and his friends. He hadn't seen them very often, but the meetings were always somewhat strained when he did, not that he blamed the other teenagers for their mistrust.

//After all I did to them, it's a miracle that they've even tolerated me//.

With a sigh similar to his sister's, Marik climbed out of bed, and started getting ready for school.

.:::.

Subaru smiled to himself, pacing the stone floor with barely contained excitement. "Soon", he whispered aloud in triumph, jade eyes flashing. "Soon, the ritual will be complete."

The firelight played across taught muscles and tanned skin, lending the tall, broad-shouldered Egyptian an aura of mystery and power that wasn't truly necessary. In any circumstance, his mane of black hair, sharply chiseled features, and impressive height were more than enough to inspire the awe and fear that he used to his advantage. Garbed as he was now, in caliginous robes and a wealth of fine gold, he appeared nearly a god.

//And soon enough, the illusion will become real//.

His pacing ceased momentarily, and Subaru gazed down at a small, circular pool at his feet. Within the pool, shadowy figures moved, wraithlike and indistinct. He spoke a word of magic in a deep, ominous voice, and the blurry figures faded, leaving one very clear image in the center of the pool's mirror-like surface.

The Egyptian stared hard at the person before him, memorizing every feature of the young man's face. Finally satisfied, he waved one hand, and the water became opaque, appearing as black stone.

The air was silent, but Subaru could feel energy, power, crackling nearly audibly against his skin. 

//Godly power//.

With a laugh that rent the stillness like a blade, he pulled his cloak's hood up, shrouding a cunning face. He stepped into the night, and whispered words of victory fell from unseen lips, to be swept away in the desert wind.

"With his blood, the ritual will be complete. And I will summon power beyond any mortal comprehension!" 

.::Shall I continue the story? Please review!! ^_^


End file.
